


bathroom breaks

by yestoday



Series: adrenaline (nsfw) [1]
Category: UP10TION
Genre: Blowjobs, I ended up with a smut, I wanted to write a fic for Jinhoo's birthday, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, don't tell me it can't make jinwook feel things, don't tell me it doesn't make you feel things, hyung complex my favorite thing, there's so much smut, this is smut, wooseok's blonde hair cameo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-02
Updated: 2016-08-02
Packaged: 2018-07-28 16:58:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7649077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yestoday/pseuds/yestoday
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jinwook likes Wooseok's new hair. And Wooseok in general.</p>
            </blockquote>





	bathroom breaks

**Author's Note:**

> yes so happy birthday Jinwook my smol child!!! This is going to be late by a few days probably but yeah. I have no clue why I wrote a smut. I wanted fluff. My brain gave me this.
> 
> Also heads up: Jinwook has a hyung complex and Wooseok has a weird fetish

Jinwook can't stop staring at Wooseok and his new beautiful blonde hair.

 

In some ways, Jinwook is jealous. He'd liked his blonde hair and now it was gone and given to Wooseok.

 

On the other hand, Wooseok looks so damn good. He'd seen the selca in their Twitter, and the copious number of fans freaking out over it. Jinwook, too, had freaked out.

 

Silently. In the bathroom. With the door locked. And his head tilted back against the wall, one hand braced on the edge of the sink and the other tugging at his achingly hard shaft, eyes squeezed shut as he imagined Wooseok's pretty pink lips wrapped around him.

 

And then someone outside had screamed and Jinwook had had to finish himself off quickly and rush back out to run damage control.  _Dongyeol just had to eat the last slice of pizza before Hwanhee could..._

 

This attraction to Wooseok is purely physical, though. The kid is hot, plus the way he called Jinwook ( _'Jinwook hyung'_ , sometimes with a soft whine and pouty lips when he needed something and sometimes with a ragged hoarse voice after a particularly intense vocal practice) made the elder's body react in ways it never did when any of the other members called him hyung. Not that Jinwook would ever act on that attraction.

 

Free time that night had been particularly stressful, though. After dinner, they'd all gathered in the living room, some playing games (Yein  _owned_ Snap. His voice got particularly high when he shouted out the word. Changhyun, bitter from losing fifteen times in a row, asked if he screamed that loud in bed too. Sungjun snickered, Yein attacked Changhyun and Sooil had to break it up), some talking (Hwanhee and Dongyeol were having an extremely intellectual conversation about the need to wear pyjamas) and some practicing their special talents (Minsoo was trying to freestyle rap about Gyujin's eyebrows). 

 

Meanwhile, Wooseok was trying to convince Jinwook to watch a racy R-rated movie.

 

"Please?" Wooseok whines, and Jinwook feels his heart rate soar. "I've never watched one before!"

 

"You shouldn't have," Jinwook replies. "You just became of age. And there are still minors here!"

 

"It's not illegal if you don't get caught," Wooseok reminds him. Jinwook quickly shuts down the part of his brain telling him that the blonde had a point.  _No, you just think he's hot._

 

"Wooseok-"

 

"Jinwook-hyung," Wooseok juts his bottom lip out, pouting. Jinwook wonders why he's so hard-pressed to do aegyo on shows when it came so naturally to him. "Hyung, please? Just one movie! You can even send those three out." He points with his thumb to Hwanhee, Dongyeol and Gyujin.

 

"Why do you even want to watch it?" Jinwook questions, trying extremely hard to keep his face from turning red. Wooseok does things to him.

 

"Because we're going to come back soon and we'll have no more free time like today so we can really only watch one now! Plus I'm just curious about how they play it out in the movies. And also for instructional value." Wooseok's last sentence makes Jinwook whip his head around to stare at him.

 

_"Instructional value?"_

 

Wooseok grins. "Yeah. To learn, you know? So what do you say?" He leans forward eagerly, tongue darting across his lips.

 

To learn. Jinwook could die.

 

"Jinwook hyung!" Wooseok pleads.  _"Hyung!"_

 

Jinwook is dying. 

 

He stands up so quickly almost everyone in the living room turns around to look at him in surprise. "Excuse me," he grits out, and then bolted. He hears Sooil ask what Wooseok had done, but Jinwook doesn't stick around to find out Wooseok's answer. 

 

Instead, he runs straight to the bathroom (his new safe haven, it seemed). He'd barely slammed the door shut before his fingers are unzipping his jeans and pulling his half-hard cock out. Leaning back against the sink (he seemed to be in this position a lot recently) he lets his eyes fall shut and mouth open in a silent 'o' as he gently strokes himself.

 

He's just getting hard enough to wrap his hand around his shaft when there is a sudden knock on the door. He freezes immediately.

 

"Jinwook hyung!" Jinwook curses every deity out there who wanted to make his life difficult. The celestial beings are certainly against him, because of the nine other members who could've come to look for him, why did it have to be Wooseok?

 

"Yeah?" he calls back, hoping his voice didn't sound too shaky.

 

"Are you okay? You just ran off." Wooseok sounds concerned. The sound of his voice is somehow turning Jinwook on even more. His hand moves of its own accord, tugging at his shaft as Wooseok's voice comes through the door again. "Hyung?"

 

"I'm fine!" Jinwook answers too quickly, voice too low pitched. He thanks his lucky stars that Wooseok didn't say anything about it, just a simple, "You sure?"

 

"Yes!" Jinwook strokes himself languidly, trying not to enjoy the sound of Wooseok's voice too much. 

 

"Okay! I'm going back, then." There was the sound of footsteps padding away.

 

Jinwook lets his tense shoulders relax, picking up the pace of his hand movements. He pumps his shaft faster, remembering the sound of Wooseok calling him hyung, imagining Wooseok in front of him right now watching him, wondering what it would feel like to have Wooseok's palm on him instead of his own. A familiar pressure bubbles in the pit of his stomach. Jinwook bites his lip, eyes still closed as he lets out a low moan.

 

"Wow, hyung."

 

The leader's eyes fly open immediately, his movements halting despite his body screaming at him to keep going until he reaches the peak. His first thought is that he's imagining Wooseok in all his blonde beautiful glory standing in front of him, dark eyes transfixed on his lower body. His second is that no, he is actually real, and he'd actually been watching Jinwook jerk off. His third, the one he voices out, is  _oh fuck._

 

Wooseok lets out a little chuckle. "Hyung, your voice gets really fucking low and raspy when you're turned on. It's sexy."

 

"When did you-" Jinwook's mouth is dry. "I thought you left!"

 

"Mm," Wooseok hums, stepping closer to Jinwook. "I pretended to walk away. I wanted to see what you did when you disappeared in here."

 

"You're really sly," Jinwook complains, still painfully aware that his cock is hard and in full view of Wooseok, who sneaks little glances at it periodically. Why are they even having this conversation?

 

"The door was unlocked," Wooseok says in a deadpan tone. Ah, right. He might have forgotten to lock it in his haste to seek relief.

 

"Could it be that... you wanted me to find you like this?" Wooseok's voice takes on a silky, seductive quality. He's really close to Jinwook now. Any closer and he'd actually be touching Jinwook.

 

The elder swallows with some difficulty. "What are you doing?"

 

"Why are you always disappearing in here to jerk off, huh hyung?" Wooseok's gaze flicks down, then up to look him in the eyes. "Who do you think about when you touch yourself, hyung?"

 

"Fuck," Jinwook lets out a low groan, hand instinctively gripping his erection harder. "Wooseok, do we have to have this talk now?"

 

"Yes," the blonde answers without a moment of hesitation. "Because I want to know. What turns you on so much, hyung?"

 

Jinwook is so hard it actually hurt. Plus, Wooseok's proximity to him is definitely not helping. 

 

"It's nothing in particular," Jinwook manages to grit out, pressing his back into the edge of the sink. 

 

"Hmm," Wooseok does that annoyingly attractive humming thing again. Out of the blue, Jinwook wonders how the vibrations in his throat would feel like on his dick. _Fuck_.

 

Then Wooseok drops onto his knees.

 

"Wooseok, what the fuck?" Jinwook yelps as the younger's hands come up to grasp his hips.

 

"Hyung," Wooseok enunciates his syllables clearly. "I kind of have this fetish."

 

"A-and that is?" Jinwook can barely think with Wooseok's mouth so close to his shaft.

 

Wooseok smiles blindingly up at him. "How do I say this nicely? I want to choke on your dick."

 

"That's not  _nice!"_ Jinwook can't help the groan that escapes from his lips. "Wooseok, that's-"

 

"Don't tell me you didn't think of that before, hyung," Wooseok smirks knowingly. It does odd things to Jinwook's insides and sends a jolt straight to his cock, which twitches.

 

Wooseok's smirk grows bigger. "Hmm. Hyung, is that it? Is that what makes you so aroused? People calling you hyung?" As he speaks, his hands go to Jinwook's, pulling them away from his dick.

 

"Not people," Jinwook exhales slowly, "Just you."

 

Wooseok's tongue (god Jinwook hates that tongue) darts out his mouth to flick at the head of the elder's cock. Jinwook lets out a groan, hips stuttering.

 

There's a crash from outside. Jinwook swears as Wooseok drags his tongue across the vein on the underside of his shaft.

 

"Wooseok, the others-"

 

"They'll be fine," the blonde pulls back momentarily.

 

"But they'll ask-"

 

"Doesn't matter." And he opens his mouth and takes Jinwook inside it.

 

Wooseok really knows how to use his mouth, Jinwook will give him that. The leader grabs the edge of the sink, barely suppressing a moan of the younger's name as Wooseok's fingers come up to wrap around the base of his cock.

 

"Mmph," Wooseok's voice is muffled. Jinwook internalizes the sound, and the image of him on his knees with his pink lips stretched wide around Jinwook's dick.

 

Wooseok pulls away for a second only to pant and say, "Don't stop yourself." before going right back to sucking on Jinwook's dick. To accentuate the request, Wooseok shoves his dick further into his mouth, letting it touch the back of his throat.

 

Jinwook lets a groan roll off his tongue, hand snaking down to curl in Wooseok's blonde hair. The younger seems to like that, because he makes a muffled sound of approval. Taking the hint, Jinwook rocks his hips forward, gently fucking Wooseok's throat.

 

The blonde closes his eyes and lets his hands fall from Jinwook's skin to the floor, pliant. Jinwook thrusts his hips forward again, hitting the back of Wooseok's throat again, and stops to see how he reacts. 

 

Which is with a muffled moan sounding suspiciously like Jinwook's name.

 

Deciding that this was probably Wooseok's little kink, Jinwook weaves his fingers through the younger's hair tighter, then begins a slow, languid pace of thrusting into his throat. Wooseok seems to enjoy this, his head tipping back and lips opening wider to accommodate Jinwook.

 

Fuck it feels too good to be real. If Jinwook had been close to being tipped over the edge before, he's definitely teetering on it now. Wooseok's mouth is hot and wet and he's so pliant and the sounds he makes are so goddamn sexy Jinwook knows he'll be dreaming of them for nights to come.

 

"Harder," the word comes out distorted, but Jinwook gets the gist of Wooseok's request. He uses the leverage he has with his fingers in Wooseok's hair, pulls his head back for a better angle, and starts a brutal pace fucking his throat. Wooseok  _chokes_ , and it feels so unbelievably good.

 

Wooseok looks up at Jinwook with watering eyes, and Jinwook swears so violently Wooseok's eyes widen. He knows he isn't going to last much longer. He also knows there's no way in fucking hell he could pull out when he did come.

 

Jinwook fists Wooseok's coarse (from being bleached) blonde hair and speeds up the pace, chasing after his release. When Wooseok begins to hum in the back of his throat, mouth stretched into a little smile as the leader moans his name, Jinwook comes. Wooseok chokes a little as the sticky liquid rolls down his throat, but he taps Jinwook's hipbone gently to let him know he's fine. Jinwook empties into Wooseok's mouth, savoring the look on the younger's face as he tastes him. He pulls out when he's done, leaning back against the sink and watching as come leaks out of Wooseok's mouth and drips down his chin.

 

After a few minutes, Jinwook regains enough energy to help Wooseok up off the floor. "Sorry," he adds, feeling a little bad for being so rough.

 

Wooseok, however, smirks. His voice is hoarse when he speaks, "Don't be. You taste good." As if to emphasize his point, he uses his finger to scoop up the liquid that dripped down his chin, putting it back into his mouth. Jinwook nearly faints from the deliberately calculated sight.

 

Instead, he directs his attention elsewhere. "Do... do you need help too?" he ventures carefully. Wooseok's ears turn bright red as he looks away from Jinwook.

 

"No."

 

"Are you sure? I don't mind, especially after..." Jinwook trails off as he notices the patch of darker denim in the crotch of the younger's jeans.

 

"Did you just come from sucking me off?" Jinwook can't help the smirk that appears on his face.

 

"Shut up," Wooseok snaps back immediately, flushing furiously. "I-I told you it was a weird fetish!"

 

Jinwook snickers for a second, then reaches out and wraps his arms around Wooseok's waist. "Okay, sorry. I have a weird fetish too, don't I?"

 

"Yeah, your hyung complex," Wooseok snorts. Then his expression morphs into a mischievous grin. "Speaking of which..." He leans in and presses his lips to Jinwook's earlobe, making sure he can hear him clearly. "Did I mention that there's a plug in my ass,  _hyung?"_

**Author's Note:**

> what was this?? I have no idea.


End file.
